Poppuchan94's 101 Puppies and Kittens
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: After Penny and Wilbur marry, Mittens and Bolt have 15 puppies and kittens! but their puppies and kittens are kidnapped by the greedy Evil Aiko, who wants them for their fur! Will they save them in time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Bolt or Meet the Robinsons

--

Bolt was a handsome white german shepard, he owned Penny, a nice girl who was a bachelorette, smart, nice and pretty and a musician, they lived in a nice little house in Ohio, but it became very lonely for both of them. BTW Italiacs means it's in Bolt's thoughts.

--

_'My story begins in Ohio, not so long ago, yet, so much happened, that it seemed like an eternity. At that time, I lived with my person in a bachelorette flat just off the park, It was a beautiful spring day, a tedious time of the year for bachelors and bachelorettes.' _Then the camera turned to a girl with red hair, a red shirt, a black skirt, black and gray socks and black shoes playing the piano, _'Oh, that's Penny,_

_a musician of sorts, Ha ha, no, I'm the one with white fur. My name's Bolt, as I could see the old notion __that 'a bachelor's life was so glamorous and carefree' was all nonsense. It was downright dull,'_ Bolt recalled before sighing.

_'It was plain to see my pet needed someone, if it were up to Penny, I'd be a bachelor and she'd be a Bachelorette forever, she was mated to her work, writing songs about romance and whatnot, something she knew nothing about.'_

Bolt creaked his neck as he listened to Penny play the piano. _'Oh, she's intelligent enough as humans go. And I think you could say Penny is a rather pretty animal in her way. I could see no reason why my pet didn't deserve an attractive mate, but I was determined to do my best. Of course, dogs, especially dogs like me, are a pretty poor judge of human beauty, but I had a rough idea of what to look for.'_

Bolt shook his body a little as he shifted to look out the window. He noticed a shaggy looking human and her shaggy dog walk by. '_Hmm. Unusual Breed,' _he thought before he chuckled and caught sight of a short and stout woman and a pug. _'Hm..No. Too short…' _He groaned and then he caught sight of a rather attractive woman who looked well-to-do and her poodle walk by. He sighed as an older woman walked by and then a younger one. And somewhere in the back of his mind, Sesshomaru couldn't help but keep his eyes open in search of a mate for himself.

Just when Bolt was about to leave and give up for the day, he caught sight of a black cat with white on her snout, stomach, tail tip and all 4 paws and the most gorgeous green eyes. Bolt's heart skipped a bit, _'Well, now that's a bit more like it! She's the most beautiful creature on four legs!' _Much to Bolt's joy, the cat was walking side by side with her pet, a rather attractive human with short black hair. Bolt smiled,_ 'I'd never find another pair like that, not if I looked for a hundred years.'_

Bolt watched them as they walked into the local park. He was overjoyed and desperate to get Penny out of the house so he could introduce himself to that gorgeous cat, and of course introduce Penny to that human.

Before Penny noticed, Bolt snuck over to the clock and changed the time so it read 5 o' clock, then barked to attract Penny's attention. Penny looked at the clock and rose from her seat, "It's 5:00 already?" she asked herself. So she stretched her arms and stepped away from her piano. She looked over at Bolt and noticed that Bolt was standing by the door, he was scratching at the door and was carrying his leash in his mouth.

"Want to go for a walk? Alright, let's go," Penny said as she grabbed Bolt's leash. Bolt wasted no time in hurrying out the door and dragging Penny to the park. Once inside the park, Bolt scanned his surroundings, desperate to find the cat he had seen. All the while Penny yelled, "Slow down, Bolt! Easy boy!"

Bolt kept tugging and pulling, dragging Penny along. Bolt was starting to get nervous. _'I was afraid we'd missed them. Perhaps they passed on by the park. Then suddenly, I spotted them. It was the perfect situation if I planned it right. I couldn't depend on Penny. I knew what hse'd do. She'd settle on the grass, stare at the clouds and that would be it. No, it was all up to me.'_

Bolt and Penny walked by the lovely cat and human, and as they did so, the human and cat stole a quick look at them. Bolt was thrilled; they had seen him and Penny. Now he needed a way to draw their attention. _'At first I had no particular plan just anything to attract attention. You know stir things up a bit.'_

Bolt looked around and noticed that Penny had her sky blue cap on. He grinned as an idea popped into his head. Penny hated having her cap off in the sun, thus she always put it on when it was hot outside. Bolt casually made his way over to Penny's side. Before Penny could react, Bolt had removed her cap.

"Bolt, you silly old thing!" she exclaimed as she turned to look at the now standing dog, "C'mon! Let's have it!" Bolt chuckled and placed the cap on the bench that the handsome man and his cat were sitting on. The man glanced at Bolt and then Penny. Penny's gaze connected with his for a brief moment, and then the man looked back at his book.

'_For a while it seemed to work. At least they had seen one another. Things were going along first-rate.' _Bolt was content with his progress so far, but when he turned to look at the man and cat again, he noticed that they weren't there. Just as he was about to stand and try to look for them, Penny tugged on his leash and said, "C'mon, you old renegade. We're going home."

Bolt shot her a glare which surprised her, allowing Bolt to pull her further into the park. _'But I wasn't going to give up. I was determined that somehow they just had to meet.' _Bolt kept looking left and right for any sign of the man and cat's whereabouts. Then he spotted them leaving the park. With lightning speed, he dragged Penny over to the man and then pushed her into him so that the leash attached to his collar had them bound together.

"Oh!" Penny and the man exclaimed as they made contact with one another.

"I beg your pardon. Please, excuse me," Penny said as she and the man tried to untangle themselves.

"I must say what on earth!" the human said as he started to look flustered. Penny and the raven haired boy began to lose their balance and lean toward the little pond by their feet. The two humans continued exclaiming interjections as they did all they could to avoid falling into the pond. However, their efforts were futile. They started falling and the cat tried to pull them back toward land, but she was too late. The humans fell into the pond and were both now soaked from head to foot.

"Oh,oh. Oh my new shirt and my new hat!" the man cried as he stood and looked at his clothes.

Penny immediately rose to her feet and began spouting apologies, "I'm terribly sorry. Please, let me help you. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's come over my dog. I'm so sorry. He's never acted that way before."

She offered the man her hand which he refused and then said, "Never mind! Please, just go away. You've done enough already." He searched his outfit for something and then pulled out a soaking wet handkerchief. His face reflected absolute dismay which caused Penny to look for her own handkerchief. She could at least attempt to make amends by letting him use her handkerchief.

When she found it, she pulled it out and said, "Oh, I say. Here, take mine." They both looked at the handkerchief and laughed at the fact that hers was drenched too. As they laughed, the lovely cat looked at Bolt and gave him a faint smile, Bolt did the same.


	2. Evil Aiko

Weeks flew by which turned into months. Penny had just married the man, Wilbur, which made her happy. Bolt mated with Wilbur's cat, Mittens, which left him in a state of ecstasy. For the first six months or so, the young couples lived in a flat near the park, where they met. It was a cozy place, but it was just right for couples who were just starting out.

Bolt and Mittena were laying by the windowsill, watching people walk by. Mittens sighed as she layed her head on the back of Bolt's neck. Bolt looked at her, concern on his face, and asked, "Mittens, darling, are you alright?"

Mittens chuckled and gave Bolt a reassuring smile. He tilted his head slightly and she rolled her eyes. "Of course, dear," she replied, "After all, it may bee wrong but we love each other, cats and dogs were having puppies and kittens long before our time." Bolt grinned and layed back down. They both chuckled as a girl with red har in buns entered the room and began to clean up the place.

The girl's name was Doremi Harukaze and she was a wonderful cook and housekeeper. She was, in general, a kind and understanding soul.

Doremi hurried into the kitchen then rushed into the living room again with a tray of tea. She placed the tray in front of Wilbur who was currently sitting on the couch and reading a book. "hey Penny! Tea time!" he called.

Penny came down the stairs whistling some new song she was creating. She and Wilbur began to talk about her new melody as she grabbed a cup of tea. Suddenly, a car horn echoed through the small flat causing all of the residents to jump slightly.

Mittens's face turned into one of complete horror as a car pulled up in front of the house. "Oh Bolt! It's her! That twisted witch apprentice!" Mittens slipped out of the room and ran off to hide. Bolt groaned as the door bell rang and Penny began to sing some song about how evil their guest was as she left the room.

The door flung open and in walked the most disgusting being on the face of the planet, Evil Aiko. Bolt growled as Evil Aiko wasted no time in showing herself to the living room and walking over to Wilbur. Wilbur tried to make friendly conversation by asking how she was doing lately. Evil Aiko sighed and replied, "Miserable as usual. Perfectly wretched!"

She then began to walk around the flat as if looking for something. Apparently she couldn't find it because she then asked , "Where are they? Where are they? For heaven's sakes, where are they?" Wilbur was confused so she asked, "Who, Evil Aiko?"

"The puppies and kittens!" Evil Aiko shouted and then, in a rather loud and rude voice, added, "The puppies and kittens! Not time for games. Where are the little brutes?" Wilbur assured E.A that the puppies and kittens would probably be born in three weeks or so, considering the fact that cats have shorter pregnancy terms than humans.

Evil Aiko laughed and complimented Wilbur's intelligence. Her gaze then turned to Bolt, whom he then tried to beckon toward her. Bolt just growled and glared at the witch apprentice. Time seemed to drag on as Evil Aiko and Wilbur began talking about power and how she longed for her magic to be stronger. Eventually Evil Aiko left after promising that she'd be back in three weeks to see the puppies and kittens.

Penny then came back into the room and continued her song about how wretched Evil Aiko was. Wilbur playfully hit her and then they kissed and sat down to drink tea. Bolt decided that this was a good time to look for his mate. So he left and found her lying down in their bed.

"Mittens?" he asked as he lay down next to her. She turned to look at him and said, "That witch. That filthy witch apprentice. She wants our puppies and kittens. That's all she's after."

Bolt crawled closer to her and replied, "Don't worry, Mittens. They're on to her. Nothing's going to happen to our puppies and kittens."

"What does she want with them? She can't possibly love them. Oh Bolt," she said as she began to cry, "I was so happy at first, but now I-I wish we weren't having any." Bolt held his mate close as she cried and kept licking her comfortingly.


	3. The puppies and kittens are born

Three weeks went by and it was now October and pouring rain. There was thunder and lightning, and inside the little flat near the park, Mittens had gone into labor causing everyone in the house to run around in an attempt to help her. In the end, Wilbur and Bolt were kicked out of the "delivery room" and left in the kitchen to wait, Wilbur was reading a magizine, he was in a trance, Bolt noticed this and licked her hand, which caused her to jump, then he patted Bolt's head.

There was a deafening silence as they waited for news. Suddenly Doremi burst into the news screaming, "The puppies and kittens are here! The puppies and kittenss are here!"

"How many?" Wilbur questioned.

"Eight," Doremi replied as she sped out of the room.

"Eight? That's wonderful!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Ten!" Penny's voice called from the other room, "Eleven!"

"Eleven? Good lord, Bolt!" Wilbur teased as he looked at him.

Doremi's voice rang out again, "Wait a minute now, wait a minute. Thirteen! No, no, no, fourteen! Oh! Fifteen!"

"Fifteen?" Wilbur's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Bolt again, and Bolt barked happily. Doremi entered the kitchen and smiled at Bolt. He then stated, "And the mother's doing fine!" Doremi grabbed a towel and ran back to the delivery room.

"Fifteen puppies and kittens? Why Bolt, that's marvelous! Why, you old rascal!" Wilbur exclaimed as Doremi came back in with a look of dismay, carrying something in her hands. Doremi then explained that one of the kittenss didn't make it and revealed the dead kitten in her hands. She handed the kitten to Wilbur who apologized to Bolt.

Wilbur was never one to give up, and he certainly wasn't going to give up on this kitten. So he decided to try and resuscitate it. After several minutes, the kitten began to squirm. Penny entered the room and smiled at the sight. There were still fifteen puppies and kittens, all was well.

That was until a very familiar voice said, "Fifteen puppies and kittens? How marvelous!" Evil Aiko had arrived and had sped over to Wilbur's side to see the newborn.

"Ugh! The gods take it! They're mongrels!" Evil Aiko exclaimed as she backed away from the kitten, "They're weak infants! They haven't grown fur!"

"Well they'll grow their fur in a few weeks. It takes some time," Wilbur exclaimed in an attempt to calm Evil Aiko down. Evil Aiko then tried to persuade Wilbur to sell her the puppies and kittens, all fifteen of them. Wilbur tried to explain that he couldn't because it would break Mittens' heart, but E.A refused to listen.

After this debate when on for several minutes, Penny rose to her feet and stated that Evil Aiko wasn't going to get a single one. Evil Aiko grew furious and yelled, "I'll get even! Just wait! You'll be sorry! You fools! You idiots!" She stormed out of the house, Bolt started barking at the broken glass, and everyone praised Penny's performance.

Bolt slipped into the delivery room, carrying the fifteenth kitten, and sat down next to Mittens. He handed her the kitten and she grinned at him. "Mittens, darling. We're keeping all the pups! My pet told Evil Aiko off! She told her off! She's gone for good, dear," Bolt stated before placing a lick on Mittens' forehead.

"Oh, Bolt," Mittens said with a content sigh as she placed her head on her mate's shoulder, then you see 15 puppies and kittens suckling on her.


	4. the puppies and kittens are stolen!

Time passed and the puppies and kittens were now 10 weeks old, and they wore collars now, the family was watching their favorite show: The Nala show, in the show, Nala is chasing a robber, "Go get him, Nala!" a kitten named Mara said, she had her father's white fur but had black fur on her tail tip, and all four paws, she had a blue collar and she had her mother's eyes, then a puppy named Patches barked, Patches had black fur with white patches on it, had a red collar and her father's eyes, "After her, girl!" a kitten named Freddy said, Freddy had white fur with black on his ears, tail tip and paws, had a blue collar, and his father's eyes, "She'll get that dirty olf bank robber." a kitten named Jason said, he's a black kitten with white on his paws and snout, a red collar and his mother's eyes, he's Freddy's twin, "Nala's the greatest lioness in the whole world." a puppy named Princess said, she had black fur with white on her paws, tail, had a white stripe on her forehead, had a blue collar and her mother's eyes.

"She's even better than mom!" Mara said, "No cat's better than mom." a puppy named Peppy said, Peppy had white fur with black on her ears, tail tip, snout and stomach, had a red collar and her father's eyes, Peppy smiled at Mittens and Mittens smiled back, "What's she going to do, mom?" Mara asked, she was on top of Mittens' head, "Shhh, let's wait and see." Mittens said, then, in the show, Nala was looking for the robber, then the robber ran, "Look at him run, the old coward! a kitten name Laurie giggled, (We can't see her so I can't describe her.), "That dirty dawson, the yellow-livered old skunk," Jason said and started chewing on the rug, "I'd like to tear his gizzard out." Jason concluded, "Hey, young man, I don't like that talk, where'd you hear it?" Mittens said sternly, "Certainly not from ME." Mittens said, then she stared sternly at Bolt, who grinned sheepishly.

Then Nala looked confident and looked for the robber, the robber preparde his gun..."Watch out, Nala!" Peppy said, the robber shot, but Nala ducked, "Don't worry, Peppy, she'll get that yellow-livered--" jason said, but looked at Mittens, who glared at him, "Well, she'll get him alright!" he said, Then a kitten named Lucky decided to jump on the TV, Lucky had black fur, with white on her paws and snout, on her back it shaped like a white horseshoe, she had her mother's eyes and a blue collar, "Lucky, get down, we can't see!" Mara said, "Daddy, make her get down!" Peppy said, "All right, Lucky, down." Bolt said, then Lucky got down, then a shot missed Nala, "Missed her! missed her by a mile!" Mara smiled, then Nala jumped onto a cliff and almost fell, "I'm hungry, mama, I'm hungry." said a plump puppy named RoRo, RoRo had white fur with black on his paws, tail tip and snout, and had a blue collar, and his father's eyes, "Oh, RoRo, you just had dinner." Mittens said, slightly rolling her eyes.

"But I am, just the same, I'm so hungry, I could a-a whole elephant!" he said, "Shhh!" Peppy, Mara and Freddy said, the robber was behind a rock, "There he is behind that rock!" Jason said, then a gun shot was heard, "Oh no, he shot poor Nala." Peppy said, then you see Nala playing dead, "He missed her, ol' Nala's pretending!" Jason said, scratching himself, "I think." he said, then the robber starts laughing evilly, the puppies and kittens look worried, then Nala wakes up, "See what'd I tell ya?" said Jason, "It's one of her tricks!" he finished, then then Lucky got on the TV again, "Lucky, get down!" Mara said,

then the villain started laughed evilly again, Lucki got scared, hid behind her father and started meowing and hissing angrilly, Nala attacked the villain, all the puppies and kittens started meowing and barking angrilly, then Nala and the villain fell off a cliff and fell into the water, fighting, _"Stay tuned to see the next Nala Adventure episode: Who will triumph?" _the announcer said, "Oh, Nala always wins!" Jason said, then on the TV, Nala is on a box and roared, the announcer is holding a box that says _Nala's Munchies_, _"Remeber, Nala's Munchies is part of a good pet's dinner, keep your pet happy by feeding them Nala's Munchies."_ the annoncer said, then a little tune for Nala's Munchies came on.

"Um, Mittens, we better get the little kids off to bed if we're going on a W-A-L-K." Bolt said, the puppies and kittens got excited, "We wanna go, too, mom." Mara said, "Can we, mom, can we?" asked Peppy, "We never get to go." Freddy said, "Come on kids, bedtime." Mittens said, and started leading the kids to their bed, "But we're not a--" Jason said the yawned, "bit sleepy, we wanna take a walk in the park." he said, "Dad, can we?" Patches asked, "Better do what your mom says." Bolt said, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13--" Bolt counted, but RoRo interupted him, "I'm not sleepy, I'm hungry." he said, "14." he said, "Hmmm." he said confuesd, but he smiled when he saw his daughter Lucki watching the TV, he went over and shut it off, "Come, Lucki, dear." Bolt said, and picked her up by the collar and started to take her to bed.

Then we see Wilbur walking Mittens and Penny walking Bolt, they passed a truck with two men reading newspapers, one newspaper went down and revealed a pasty white skinned man named Orochimaru, "There they go, Kabuto," Orochimaru said, "Now for their evening walk, aw, a pair of lovely turtle doves, off to the park." he said, he looked at the 4 walking away and heading to the park, "Eh, I don't like this, master Orochimaru," a teenage boy with gray hair and glasses named Kabuto said, "One more pich and they'll throw the key away." he said, "Oh, come off it, Kabuto, we're getting plenty of bootle." Orochimaru said, "Yes, but I've been thinking..." Kabuto said, "You've been thinking?!" Orochimaru growled, "Now look, Kabuto, I've warned you about thinking." snarled Orochimaru, then they drove to the Robinson's house.

In the house...

Doremi hugged Jason real quick and settled him by his twin Freddy, "Now, Jason, settle down, close your little eyes." Doremi said and closed the curtains, but Doremi saw Jason go to sleep, "That's a good boy." she said, then the doorbell rang, "Nani?" she asked, "Who could be that at this hour?" she asked herself, then opened the door, "Hello, we're from the electric company, we came from our company for a check in your electricity." Orochimaru said, "Mrs and Mr. Robinson didn't ask for assistance..." Doremi said, confused, "It's for your own safety, maam." Orochimaru said, "I don't care which company your from ,your not coming in!" Doremi said, and began to close the door, "EXCUSE ME!" yelled Orochimaru, and burst through the door, "What's the matter with you two?" she growled, "Are you deaf? you're not coming in here!" she yelled, "She's a regular totter, ain't she, Kabuto? hahaha!" he laughed, Doremi glared at him, then saw him go up stairs, "Don't you go up there, you big legged creep!" she yelled, "If you don't get out of this house, I'll call the cops!" she said, "Now, go away, you big lutz!" she yelled.

"Now you got me, girlly, you cut me to the quick!" he sid, he was now outside the door, "I wouldn't stay here even if you asked me to!" he said, Doremi threw a tea pot at him but he closed the door, dodging it, "Not even for a cup of tea!" he said, Hey, Kabuto!" he called, "I have a suspicion we're not welcome here!" he said, "Pack up, we're leaving!" he said, then you see Kabuto carrying the bag, now it was filled with the puppies and kittens, "Let me out!" Doremi yelled, Orochimaru was holding the door, "I'll call the police!" she screamed, then fell backwards due to Orochimaru letting the door go, "Good night, totter!" Orochimaru yelled, "Those good-for-nothing hoodlums!" she growled, "Electric company, hmph, their nothing but common sneak thieves!" she snarled, watching the car drive away.

"I'll bet they took off with the good stuff," she said, going downstairs into the kitchen, "I bet they took every last--OH!" Doremi gasped, the puppies and kittens were gone! "The puppies and kittens, they're gone!" she screamed, then tried calling them, "Peppy! Patches! RoRo!" she called, "No, they took the puppies and kittens!" she sobbed, "Those scoundrels, they stole them!" she sobbed, going outside, "POLICE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she cried, now the puppies' and kittens' were now stolen...


	5. Sending the news

The next morning, Evil Aiko was reading the newspaper, the newspaper showed a picture of Doremi looking sadly at the puppies and kittens' empty bed, "Dog and catnapping, tsk, tsk, tsk," E.A said, "Can you imagine such a thing?" she asked her herself, "15 puppies and kittens stolen, they ARE darling little things." she told herself, she started laughing, "Wilbur and his, hahaha, bashful Beethoven, hahahaha, looks and all, hahahaha, oh Penny, you are a fool!" she laughed, then her phone rang, "Hello?" she asked, "Orochimaru?" she asked, "Orochimaru, how dare you call here!" she growled, "Look, we don't want anymore of this, we want our pay!" Orochimaru snarled, "We'll settle for half." he said, "Not one shinny until the job is done!" Evil Aiko said, "But it's here in the papers!" Orochimaru said.

"Forget the stinking papers, it'll be done tomorrow!" E.A said, "I don't like it, master Orochimaru." Kabuto said, "Oh, shut up!" Orochimaru said, E.A thought he was talking to her, "WHAT!?" she yelled, "No, I mean Kabuto!" Orochimaru said, "Why, you imbecile!" snarled E.A and hung up, then she thought for a moment, then dialed a number.

Bolt was laying down sadly by the window, but heard the phone ring, he got happy, thinking they found his kids, "Maybe they found something!" Penny said and answered, "Hello?" she aked, "Hello, is Wilbur there?" E.A asked, Penny and Bolt were disapointed, "Oh it for you..." Penny said glumly, and handed the phone to Wilbur, "Hello?" Wilbur asked,"Wilbur!" E.A asked, "Oh, Evil Aiko." Wilbur said, then Evil Aiko, said something, "Yeah, E.a, it's quite a shock." Wilbur said, Bolt glared at the phone, "What does SHE want, is she calling to confess?" Penny snarled, "Penny!" Wilbur said, "Oh, she's a sly one." Penny growled, "Yes, we're doing everyting possible." Wilbur said to Evil Aiko, "Yes, we've called Cartoon Yard." Wilbur said.

"I-i'm afraid--" Wilbur said, but Penny grabbed the phone and snarled "Where are they?!", Wilbur immediatly grabbed, the phone away, "Wilbur!" Evil Aiko said, shocked, "Oh, sorry, E.A, yeah, if there's news, we'll let you know." Wilbur said, "Thanks, E.A." Wilbur said, then hung up, "Penny, I admit, she a little suspicious, but she's NOT a thief!" Wilbur said to Penny, "Well, she sitll number 1 suspect in my book!" Penny growled, "She's been investigated by Cartoon Yard, what more do you want?" Wilbur asked, "I don't know, Wilbur, I don't know..." Penny groaned, "Oh, Pen, what''l we do?" Wilbur asked, then Bolt left the room to see his upset mate.

Mittens was laying by her kids' bed, sad, "Mittens," Bolt said, Mittens looked up at him, "I'm afraid it's up to us." Bolt said, Mittens stood up, "Oh, Bolt," she said, "Isn't there any hope?" she asked, "Well, yes, there's the way dogs speak: the Twilight bark." Bolt said, "The Twilight bark?" she asked, "But, dear, that's only a gossip chain.' she said, "Well it's the very fastest way to send news." Bolt said, "I'll send the word when our pets take us on a walk to the park." he said, then put his head on Mittens' head comfortingly.

Then you see them at the park, Bolt was barking, sending the news to other dogs, "There's no one out tonight, " Mittens said, "It's too cold." she finished, "We've got to keep trying." Bolt said and continued barking, then you hear another dog bark, Bolt smiled, "Mittens, we're in luck!" he said, "The german shepard at Hampshire road had news!" he said, Mittens smiled, then Bolt continued barking until Penny tugged on his leash, "Bolt, quiet!" Penny said, "Do you want to startle the whole neighborhood?" she asked, but Bolt kept barking, "Come on, Bolt!" she said, "Mittens, come on!" Wilbur said, Bolt kept pulling Penny forward, "Bolt, we're going home, come on!" Penny said.

Then, in a yard, you see a brown german shepard, with a red collar, this is Thunderbolt, he hears Bolt's barking, then he barked back, then a hyper welshi corgi with a blue collar came out, this is Lightning, "Who is it, Thunderbolt?" Lightning asked, "It's Bolt, Anime Park, all dog alert." Thunder said, "What is it?" Lightning asked, "Wait, wait." Thunderbolt said, then you hear Bolt still barking, "Well now, hmm," Thunderbolt said, "That IS something." Thunder said, "What, Thunder, what's something?" Lightning asked, "15 kittens and puppies, stolen!" Thunder said.

Lightning gasped, "Have they called the police, Cartoon Yard?" Lightning asked, Their pets have tried everything." Thunder said, "Now it's up to us dogs: the Twilight Bark!" Thunder said, "I'll sound the alert!" Lightning said, then started barking like crazy, then Thunderbolt started barking, the word sent on to a beagle named Snoopy, then he sent it to a beagle named Molly, then she sent it down to a pet shop, then a poodle named Daphne heard it, so did her new mate, Rocks, they both started barking, soon all the dogs in town were barking.

The word got sent to a bloodhound called Sheriff Sniffer, "Sheriff, what with all the noise-oise-oise?" a goose called Mildred said, (I don't know her name, so I'll call her Mildred.) "Ain't no gossip, Mildred, it's from all the way from Ohio." Sniffer said, Mildred gasped, "You don't say-ay-ay." she said, "15 kittens and puppies stolen." he said, "There are no puppies or kittens here, not snince Mary's last litter, and they're all grown up." Mildred said, "well, we better send the word along, it'll be up to me to reach the colonel!" he said, "You'll never reach him at this hour." Mildred said, "Well I'll bark all night if I have to." Sniffer said, and started barking.

Then a horse named Buck heard his barking, "That sound like Shirrif Sniffer, it's an alert." he said, "Sargent," he said then turned to a gray cat sleeping on his back, "Sargent Tom," he said, "I SAID SARGENT!" he said, Tom was half awake, and then he neighed then Tom was fully awake, "Oh, what is it captain?" Tom asked, "It's an alert, reach the colonel at once, "Yes, sir, right away." Tom said, then crawled to the colonel, "Colonel?" he called, "Sir? he asked, "Coloneeel!" he said, a golden retriever rised up from beneath him, this his Buddy, "What? what? who goes there?" Buddy asked, "Sargent Tom reporting, sir." Tom said, "T-Tom?" Buddy asked, "Oh, yes, Sargent Tom." he said, "Colonel, I--" Tom said, but Buddy interupted, "Now look here, what the idea of bothering me at this hour of night?" Buddy asked, "But--" Tom said, "Wait, wait, Sargent, do you hear that?" Buddy asked, putting his ear up.

"Sounds like an alert." Buddy said, Tom sighed, "Yes, Colonel." Tom said, "Well, better look into it," Buddy said, "Well, Sargent, on the double." Buddy commanded, "Yes, righto, sir." Tom said, following Buddy.

Buck was listening to the message Sniffer was sending, "It's Sheriff Sniffer, sir." Buck told Buddy, "Yes, so it is." Buddy said, "I'll see what he wants." then Buddy started barking back, "Must be the colonel, old boy himself, got the message." Sniffer said, grinning, "Well, make it loud and clear, otherwise he'll never get it." Mildred said, then Sniffer started barking again, loud and clear.

"What's the word, colonel?" Buck asked, "From Ohio." Buddy said, "Must be improtant!" Tom said, "Yes, yes, I'll get the rest of the message." Buddy said, then started barking.

Then Sniffer barked back, Buddy listened carefully, "Sounds like a number," Buddy said, "35 or 13." he said, but Tom corrected him, "Sounds like 15." "15?' of course 15." Buddy said, then Sniffer kept barking, "Yes, black, white, poodles, puddles littens, wittens," Buddy said, trying to make it out, "No, no, puddles and sittens." Buddy said, "Puddles and sittens, sir?" Buck asked, "15 black and white puddles and sittens stolen, aw," Buddy said, "Balderdash." he said, then was about to go back to sleep, "Better double-check it, sir." Tom said,

"Oh, yes, yes." Then he started barking again, then Sniffer started barking, "One yip, one woof and a growl." Buddy said, "Sounds like puppies and kittens, sir." Tom said, "Of course, kittens and puppies." Buddy said, "Sir, I just remebered, I heard puppy barking and kitten meowing at Devil's Hall." Tom said, "You mean the old Senoo place?" Buddy asked, "Nonsense, Tom, no-one's lived there for years." Buddy said, "Look!" Buck said, "There's smoke coming from the chimney!"

"By Joe, that's strange..." Buddy said, "Well, we'd better investigate." he said, "I'll send the word to Sheriff Sniffer, to stand by." Buddy said, then started barking.

"Please. stand. by." Sniffer said, "What's he maen by that-at-at?" Mildred asked, "Dunno, maybe he's found something." Shiffer said, Mildred got excited, "Oh, I do hope so!" she said.

Then you see Buddy with Tom on his back, walking through the forest, then, then they got to the the house, "I say the place is haunted." the golden retriever said, "Fiddlefaddle, sir." Tom said, looking a bit nervous, "Use extreme caution, sargent." Buddy said, "No telling what's there." Tom gulped, "On the double, Tom." Buddy said, "Yes, righto, sir." Tom said, then climbed up a tree and over the fence, he has no idea what he's going to find...


	6. Rescued

Tom was hopping on trees to get to the house, then he reached a window, he wiped a window to see what was inside, nut all he saw was an empty hallway, but saw a little crack with light in it, he could fit through there, he pushed the window open and jumped in, he went through the crack and saw a black puppy with white on his paws asleep and a kitten with white fur and black on her tail tip and ears yawning, "Psst, whitey." Tom whispered, "What?" the kitten asked, a little confused, "Are you one of the 15 stolen kittens and puppies?" he asked, "Oh, no, we're not stolen, we're bought and paid for, there's 99 of us altogether." she said, Tom wiped his eyes and widened them, "99?!" he whispered, then you see 99 white and black kittens and puppies, sleeping. "Except for the little ones, they have names and colors, they're not from the pet store." the puppy said.

"15 of them?" Tom asked, "We never counted them, they're over there by th TV." the kitten said, then you see Mittens' and Bolt's kittens and puppies in front of the TV, Lucki then got in front of the TV, "I better count them." Tom said, "Watch out for the badduns." the puppy said, "Badduns?" Tom asked, "Those two blocks, Orochimaru and Kabuto, they're mean ones, they are." the kitten said, then Tom went on a little table and started counting, then you hear Kabuto go "Hey!" because Lucki got up on the TV, "Get down, you rat, and stay down!" Kabuto said, and pushed Lucki down, Jason didn't like Kabuto picking on his sister and started meowing angrilly at him.

"Get away, you beast, or I'll make you all black!" Kabuto said, but Jason kept meowing, "They're the ones!" Tom said, happily after he finished counting, but happiness turned into panic as Orochimaru picked him up, mistaking him for his beer, "MEOWRRR!" he said, and Orochimaru let him go, choking, and all of the kittens and puppies started meowing and barking, "How would you like cat casserole?' Orochimaru teased while Tom ran away, "A la moe!" he said while tossing his beer bottle at Tom, but Tom dodged it by going through the crack.

IN OHIO...

You here Thunderbolt barking and Bolt looked out the window, "What is it, Bolt?" Mittens asked, arriving at her mate's side, "Shh, it's Thunder." Bolt said, "He has news for us." Bolt said, Mittens' eyes widened, "He'll meet us at Rosebush Hill." he said, "How will we get out?" Mittens asked, Bolt thought for a moment, "The back bedroom window, no one's ever closed it, come on." Bolt said, then started heading to the back, Mittens followed him, then you see Thunderbolt on top of the hill, waiting for Bolt and Mittens, barking twice, then Bolt barked, "Bolt, you've made it, good." Thunder said, "What's the news?" Bolt asked, "Have they found our puppies and kittens?" Mittens asked, "They've been located somewhere north up here." Thunder said, "Oh thank goodness." Mittens said, "Can you get there tonight?" Thunder asked, "Of course, yes." Bolt said, "We'll leave tonight." Mittens said, "Good, I'll go as far as Candon road to give you instructions," with that, they ran to find the puppies and kittens.

Then, at a bridge, Thunder told them more instructions, "And when you reach the marsh, Contact Sheriff Sniffer, he'll direct you to the colonel, and the colonel will take you to your kittens and puppies at the Senoo place." Thunder said, "Senoo?!" Mittens asked, shocked, "The Senoo place!?" Bolt said, also shocked, "Oh, Bolt, it WAS her!" Mittens said, "Oh, someone you know?" Thunder asked, "Sorry, sir, no time to explain, thank you for helping!" Bolt said, before him and Mittens dashed off to find their kids, "Oh, I hope we're not too late!" Mittens said, worried for her kids, "Good luck, you two!" Thunder called, "If you lose your way, contact the Barking Chain, they'll be standing by!" he said.

Bolt and Mittens ran everywhere, then they swam into a pond, Mittens had trouble swimming though, due to being a cat.

Tom and buddy were waiting for Mittens and Bolt to arrive, "Any news, colonel?" Buck asked, "Not one thing." Buddy said, "Sir, here comes a car!" Tom said seeing Evil Aiko's car!, "Oh, come now, Tom, don't be ridiculous, they can't be driving!" Buddy said, "I know, sir, but it's heading for Devil's Hall!" Tom said, Tom freaked out, "I-it's stopping at the gate!" he said, "It is?!" Buddy asked, "Well, blast it all, Tom, better see what's up, on the double!" Buddy said, "Yes, sir!" Tom said, then followed Buddy, "Take over, captain!" Buddy said, "Righto, sir!" Buck said.

AT DEVIL'S HALL...

Evil Aiko was angrilly walking back and forth, "It's gotta be done tonight!" Evil Aiko said, "You can't get a dozen coats from these cats and pups." Orochimaru said, "Coats?" Tom whispered, "Cat and dog skin coats?"

Evil Aiko and the two kept talking, then eventually, Evil Aiko left, slamming the door as she did, then Orochimaru turned the TV back on, then Tom went to the puppies and kittens, "You kids better get out if you want to save your skins." he said, "But how?" a boy puppy asked, "There's a hole in the wall, there by the door." Tom said, pointing to the hole, "Come on, follow me." he said, then all the puppies and kittens started to go through the hole, Orochimaru and Kabuto were too distrcted by the TV to notice.

Then Tom noticed Lucki was still in front of the TV, "Psst, hey kid, let's go!" Tom whispered, Lucki ignored him, then she went on the TV, Kauto grabbed her and tossed her, luckilly, Tom caught her, then Tom tripped and Lucky went through the hole, then Tom tried fitting RoRo into the hole, but was having trouble due to RoRo's plumpiness.

Then Orochimaru turned the TV off, "You hit them, I'll skin them." Orochimaru said, "But, Master--" Kabuto said, then Tom finally got RoRo through the hole, "Hey, look!" Orochimaru said, they noticed Tom and RoRo esaping, "They're gone, went through the crack in the wall!" he said, he and Kabuto went to look for them.

Then you see the puppies going upstair, RoRo was falling though, he whined and whimpered, Orochimaru started whistling when he saw him, then RoRo ran up the stairs for his life, Orochimaru checked an old bedroom, then then when he checked under the bed, a stampede of puppies and kittens came out, trampling him, "It's that cat!, he's the leader!" Orochimaru said, then the two fell down the stairs, then the puppies and kittens hid under the stairs with Tom, "Shhh, here they come!" Tom whispered, then they quieted down as the two hoodlums came downstairs.

Then RoRo came down Tom noticed, this and grabbed the plump puppy's tail, causng him to yelp, then they found them, then they ran back to the room, "Enough of this!" Kabuto said, and he and Orochimaru blocked all the doors.

Then you see Bolt and Mittens walking, but they came at a fork in the road, "Oh, Bolt, I'm afraid we're lost!" Mittens said, worriedly, "It can't be far." Bolt said, then started barking, then the colonel heard it, "By Joe, it must be the Robinsons!" Buddy said, then started barking and running towards where Bolt and Mittens were.

"It's the colonel, come on this way." Bolt said, then the two ran to the colonel, "Are you the colonel?" Bolt asked Buddy, "Bilt, uh, Bolt!" Buddy said, "Our puppies and kittens, are they alright?" Mittens asked, "No time to explain, I'm afraid they're in trouble, on the double!" Buddy said, and with that, they dashed off.

AT DEVIL'S HALL...

Tom and the puppies and kittens were cornered by Orochimaru and Kabuto, who laughed cruelly, "They've run out of room!" Kabuto said, then you hear glass break, then Bolt and Mittens bared their teeth in fury at the two, they were both growling, Bolt attacked Orochimaru while Mittens attacked Kabuto, the puppies and kittens were barking and meowing, Patches was barking at Orochimaru, who instantly got scared and barked at him far away.

Then Orochimaru tried to hit Bolt, which caused a hole in the wall, due to Bolt dodging the attack, Buddy poked his head through the wall, "Give them whatfor, Tom!" Buddy said, "No, sir, retreat, retreat!" Tom said, running ahead of the puppies and kittens, "Yes, retreat, retreat!" Buddy said, as the puppies and kittens got through the hole.

Then the fight ended, "Come on Mittens, let's go." Bolt said, and Bolt and Mittens ran out of the house, "I'll skin that white ghost of a dog or that little black maniac if it's the last thing I do!" Orochimaru yelled.

Then Bolt and Mittens ran to where their kids were, they had a happy family reunion, 'Dad, mom!' was all you'd here from them, "Oh, my little angels." Mittens aid, happy to see her kittens and puppies again, "haha, Lucki, Mara, Peppy!" Bolt said, while Patches pulled on his ear, "And RoRo, you little rascal!" Bolt said, "Did you bring me anything to eat?" he asked, "Haha, everyone here?" Bolt asked, "Twice as many, daddy, now there's 99 of us!" a puppy named Laury said, 'What, 99!?" he asked, then you see the others, "Why would she want so many?" Mittens asked, "She's gonna make coats out of us." a kitten said, "She couldn't!" Mittens said, "That's right, dog and catskinned coats!" Tom said, "Oh, dog and catskin coats, come now, Tom!" Buddy said, "It's true, sir!" Tom said, "Orochimaru and Kabuto were gonna pop us off a-and skin us!" Patches said, "She's a devil, a witch!" Mittens said, "What'll we do?" Mittens asked, "We're gonna have to get back to Ohio somehow," Bolt said, "What about the others?" Laury asked, "What'll THEY do?"

"Mittens, we'll take them home," Bolt said firmly, all the puppies and kittens got happy, "ALL of them." Bolt said, "Our pets would never turn them down." the white german shepard said, then Buck said, "Colonel, sir, lights an the road, it's a truck heading this way!" "It's the badduns, Orochimaru and Kabuto, they're following our tracks!" Tom said, "Well, we've got them outnumbered, Tom, now when I give the siganl we'll attack!" Buddy said, "Sir, I'm afaid, that's be disasterous!" Tom said, "Really?' Buddy asked, "He's right, we better run for it." Bolt said, "In the back!" Tom said, "Thank you, colonel, sargent, captain." Bot said, "Better be off, here they come!" Buck said.

"Come on, kids, hurry!" Mittens said, the went through the hole, the kids following her, Then Buddy started barking at them, Orochimaru was trying to hit him, Tom was using Buck's ear as a control, "Ready, captain?" Tom asked, Buck raised his leg, "Fire 1!" Tom whispered and Buck kicked Orochimnaru into the hay, "Fire 2!" then wham! Kabuto went flying also, then they saw the tracks they made, then ran to the car.

Then they stopped at the bridge, they were hiding under the bridge which had ice, then after a few minutes, they left, "All clear, Mittens." Bolt said, 'We gave them the slip." Freddy said, then slipped on the ice, "Didn't we, dad?" he asked Bolt, "They didn't even see us, Patches!" Peppy giggled to Patches, "Shhh, be quiet." Mittens said, "My paws are slippery," Lucki said, "I wish we could walk on the snow." she said, "Now, Lucki, we can't leave tracks." Bolt said, and picked his daughter up by the collar.

In the morning, we see E.A's car speeding through the street, she saw, Orochimaru's and Kabuto's car, and backed up, "Well, any sign of them?" she asked, "Not one stinking pawprint." the pale one said, "We've been in every road in the country." he said.

"Well, keep finding them!" Evil Aiko said, "And watch your driving! wanna get nabbed by the cops?" she snarled, and sped off, looking for the puppies and kittens.


	7. trying to find home

Then, they had to brave the worst winds in winter, Bolt was counting the puppies and kittens, "96, 97, 98." he said, one was missing, "Oh, Lucki." he said, Lucki was sitting down shivering hard from the cold, "Come on, Lucki, girl, we can't give up now." Bolt said to his daughter, "I-I'm tired and I'm hungry." Lucki said, Bolt picked his daughter up, "My tail's froze, and my nose is froze, my ears are froze, and my toes are froze." she said, Bolt then heard barking, "Bolt!" a female voice called, and Bolt saw a collie named Lassie coming "Bolt, Bolt, we just about lost hope, she said, "We have shelter for you, the little dairy barn across the road." Lassie said, "Oh thank goodness," Bolt said and put Lucki down.

"Mittens, Mittens!" Bolt called, getting Mittens' attention, "This way, Mittens, the dairy barn across the road!" Bolt said, "Come on, kids." Mittens said, going the other way, the kids began to follow her, "It's not far, this way, follow Lassie!" Bolt said, then picked Lucki up again, soon they were at the barn, looking exhausted, in the barn were three cows, Ms. Callaway, Grace and Maggie, "Just look, Maggie, have you ever seen so many puppies and kittens?" Grace asked, "Aren't they adorable?" Maggie asked, "Perfectly darling." Grace said, "The poor darlings, they're completely worn out." Ms. Callaway said, "They're all here, Bolt." Mittens said, "Yes, all 99." Bolt said, "The famous Robinsons, we were so worried about you." Grace said, "We've been trying to reach you for hours." Lassie said.

"How did you ever manage all this way?" Maggie asked, "And in such dreadful weather." Maggie said, "And with all those little ones." Grace said, "I'm hungry, mama." RoRo said, "I'm hungry too, mama." Patches said, Soon, all the puppies and kittens said, they were hungry, "I'm sorry, kids..." Mittens said, feeling sorry for them, Then Maggie whispered something to Ms. Callaway, "Do they like warm milk?" Ms. Callaway asked, "It's fresh." she said.

"Where, mama, where is it?" asked RoRo, "Where is the milk?" Patches asked, "Come and get it kids, it's on the house." Grace said kindly, then Mittens led them in the back, "Around this way, kids." Mittens said, "Now, don't crowd, there's plenty for everyone." Mittens said, then saw RoRo trying to get milk when 2 kittens and 2 puppies drinking, "Wait your turn, RoRo." Mittens said, "Don't worry kids, plenty for all." Ms. Callaway said, then felt them fall asleep, "The little darlings." she said, then Lassie came in caryying a sandwich, "Bolt, I've brought scaps for you and the misses." Lassie said, putting the sandwich in front of him.

"Oh, thank you." Bolt said, "It's not much, but it'll help you get to Densvord." Lassie said, "Densvord?" Bolt asked, "Yes, there's two dogs named Benji and his mate Tiffany, their owners are rich." Lassie said, Bolt was yawning, "Oh, I'm sorry." Bolt said, "Quite all right, you get rest, don't worry, I'll be standing watch." she said, and went outside, Bolt and Mittens ate, "I don't know what we would be done without you." Mittens said, "Oh we're very honored to be of service." Ms. Callaway smiled, then Mittens and Bolt fell asleep, "Anyone who would think of hurting these dear puppies and kittens..." Maggie said, "Shh, Maggie, they're asleep." Grace said, "If only they could stay with us forever..." Ms. Callaway said, softly.

The next morning, they're in the road, then they hear E.A's car coming, "Quick, kids run!" Mittens said, and led the kids across the road, Bolt grabbede a twig and started brushing the snow, clearing the tracks, and the track led two ways, Bolt ran after his family when he saw Evil Aiko's car coming, "Then E.A saw the tracks, "Trying to fool me huh?" Evil Aiko asked herself, then yelled "OROCHIMARU, KABUTO!!" The other two heard her and went to her.

"Look!" she said, "It IS them!" Kabuto said, "They're goin' into Densford!" Evil Aiko said, "Well, we'll see if we can catch them!" Kabuto said, then drove off, Evil Aiko did the same, both were determined to find the kittens and puppies.


	8. Finally home

Then, the next morning, you see a brown terrier and a white terrier barking, then Bolt barked back, "Bolt, we've got a ride home for you!" the white terrier named Tiffany said, "A ride home!" Bolt said, "Mittens did you hear that?" Bolt asked excitedly, "For all of us?" Mittens asked, "You mean we won't have to walk anymore?" Patches asked happily, "It's a van heading for Ohio." the brown terrier named Benji said, then Mittens said, "Kids, we've gota ride home, come on!" then the family headed for an old shack, "There's a van heading for Ohio, it'll leave as soon as the engine's repaired." Benji said., as he said this two certain villains appeared, "Orochmaru and Kabuto..." Bolt said.

Then, a car came speeding down the road, it was Evil Aiko's car! Then it came their way, all four ducked before Evil Aiko could see them, then they got back up when she was gone, they got back up when she drove away, "Oh, Bolt how'll we get to the van with those three in the way?" Mittens asked, "I don't know, but we'll find a way!" Bolt said, then Lucki came up to her parents, "Mom, daddy, Patches pushed me into the fireplace!" she was covered in soot, "Lucki pushed me first!" Patches said, also covered with soot, "Did not!" Lucki said, "Did too!" "Did not!" Lucki said, sticking her tongue out.

"Kids, not now..." Mittens said, Bolt saw the soot and got an idea, then he rolled into the soot, looking like a labrador retriever, "Bolt, what are you doing?" Mittens asked her mate, confused, "Look, I'm a labrador!" he said, the kids looked at Bolt confused, what was he planning? "We'll roll in the soot, the puppies will be labs! and the kittens will be black kittens!" Bolt said, "Hey, that IS an idea!" Tiffany said, "Come on, kids, roll in the soot!" he said.

"You mean you WANT us to get dirty?" Mara asked.

"Did you hear that, Laura?" RoRo asked, "Dad wants us to get dirty!" he said to his sister, "Mom, should we?" Lily asked, "Do as your your dad says." Mittens said, "Oh boy, this'll be fun!" Peppy said, all the puppies and kittens were playing and roling in the soot, "That's it kids, the blacker the better!" Bolt said, "I'm ready!" some of the puppies and kittens said and walked towards a little hole in the wall, "how's this dad?" one of the kittens asked, "Ok, ok, one at a time!" Bolt said chuckling until he noticed RoRo was only part done with his fur, "RoRo hold on, your only half done!" he said and stopped him.

"OK, kids follow me." Benji said, then he noticed EA's car and backed up a bit, one kitten giggled, 'We're gonna fool the old mad lady!" he said, some other puppies and kittens laughed at this, while Orochimaru and Kabuto were distracted, Benji took this chance to take them to the van, Kaut noticed this, "Um, master, look at that, do you think they disguised?" he asked, Orochimaru rolled his eyes, "Yeah because dogs and cats always paint their fur." he said sarcastically then smacked Kabuto's head, "YOU IDIOT!" he yelled, then they continued searching.

Benji started to load the puppies and kittens onto the van, and they hid into dressers and drawers, "So far, so good." Bolt said, "Mittens, better better put on your make-up, we gotta go." Bolt said the was about to sneak some more of the puppies and kittens out but noticed EA's car, and stayed hidden, "OROCHIMARU! KABUTO!" Evila Aiko yelled, the two immediatly went to her, "Well? any sign of them?" she demanded, "Not yet." Kanuto said, while Bolt took this opportunity to sneak them into the van and loaded them in.

Mittens, now all covered in soot, snuck some other puppies and kittens in, then the truck started up, "Hurry!" Benji said, and Mittens went to get more of them, but EA's car circled back to them, and Mittens came back, "Better get aboard, Miss Mittens." Tiffany said and helped load them onto the truck, Bolt went to see if they left any behind but was terrified to see that the two goons saw the tracks they left, then he heard kittens mewling, "Come on Kabuto!" Orochimaru said and they started to head towards the entranc they took, Bolt immediatly ran to them, "Hurry kids!" he said and they ran after him, but they were almost ran over by EA who stopped and looked at them, "Come on kids!" Bolt said quietly, EA kept watching them, "She's watching us dad." a kitten said, "Keep going!" Bolt said, they kept going but the melting icicles revealed their fur color.

"It can't be!" Evil Aiko said, "It's impossible!" she said, looking in the rearview mirror, seeing them loading some of them into the van, "RUN FOR IT!" Bolt yelled and picked up Lucki and they ran towards the van, which was now moving, "OROCHIMARU! KABUTO!" Evil Aiko yelled, they crashed down the wall, but made it crash down on EA who glared at them, "THERE THEY GO IN THE VAN, AFTER THEM!" she yelled, Bolt and Lucki got onto the van while Benji and Tiffany fought off the two goons.

EA chased after the van while Mittens and Bolt looked on the road, EA tried to make the van fall on it's side, "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR TRYING TO DO!" he yelled at her, "Crazy woman driver..." he muttered, she tried it again but wound up at the bootom of a ditch while the van was safe on a bridge, then she backed up and was behind the van, then Mittens noticed something, "Bolt, look!" she said, and they noticed the two goons' car speeding right at them!

"I'll give him a nudge and send him into the ditch!" Orochimaru said, laughing insanely, and EA was speeding towrds the van which caused 2 kittens and a puppy to hide in a drawer, and then EA's car rammed into the van and the driver tried to shake her off, a kitten fell out but Mittens caught it by it's tail, "Mittens, watch out!" Bolt said, the kitten shivered as it saw it was a long way down the cliff, but the 2 goons driving wheel was torn off and the crashed into EA's car!

They were at the bottom of a cliff, and the van got away safely, "You fools! you imbiciles!" Evil Aiko cried onto her now broken car, "Oh shut up." Orochimaru said, with Wilbur and Penny, Wilbur listened to his latest hit on the radio then turned it off, Penny sighed and looked at him, "Wilbur, that's your biggest hit, we made more money than we ever dreamed of Penny said while decorating a Christmas tree, "I know, but I still don't get why Bolt and Mittens ran away." he said while looking at a picture of the two, "Yes but here's some Christmas cheer for they two of you." Doremi said sadly while putting some tea on the table, "but there's nothing to be cheerful about sometimes, I can hear them barking and meowing, but it always turns out to be a dream." she said, but there WAS barking and meowing!

Doremi went to the door and got run over by millions of black puppies and kittens, Bolt jumped on Penny while Mittens jumped into Wilbur's arms and purred, 'Their labs and black cats!" Penny said, "No, there covered in soot!" Doremi said, revealing a pawprint covered shirt, then felt something nudging her and saw it was Lucki, "Look here's Lucki!" she said picking up the little kitten, "Penny wiped off Bolt's face, "Bolt!" she squeal and hugged him, Wilbur wiped off Mittens "Mittens, my baby!" he said hugging her.

They counted all of them and Wilbur found the answer "101!" he said amazed, "101?" Penny asked, "But where'd they come from?" she asked, "Ah Bolt you old rascal! he said petting Bolt's head, "What'll we do with them?" Penny asked, "We'll keep them!" Wilbur said, "In this small house?" she asked, "we'll buy a bigger place in the country!" he said, Mittens and Bolt barked/meowed in happiness and the kids joined in.

"We'll have a puppy and kitten plantation!" Wilbur said, "Wilbur that's wonderful!" Penny said hugging him, "It'll be a sensation!" Doremi said, "we'll hve a puppy and kitten sensation." Wilbur said then started playing the piano.

Wilbur: _We'll have a puppy and kitten sensation_

_We'll have a puppy and kitten sensation where all population can rome!_

Mittens felt something nudge her and saw it was RoRo, "I'm hungry mama." he said.

Wilbur: _The whole congregation will love our plantation home!_

Bolt and Mittens howled/mewed along and the puppies joined in by barking and meowing and Doremi danced.

Penyy and Wilbur: _A puppy and kitten sensation home!_

All the lights in the city lit up and dogs and cats all around the town joined in.

_The End._

It's finally done! now who's ready for the sequal? leave your answer in a review!


End file.
